


At Seventeen

by milkfruit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, literally just fluff and smut with some angst, no shota btw shiro is 18 and asugi is 17 so i thought the tag was necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asugi misses the lollipops, misses how Shiro tastes and wonders if Shiro remembers his flavor at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> hi so if you haven't already, it's reeeeally recommended that you read asugi and shiro's supports first! i allude to it quite a few times, so go do that before reading this!
> 
> enjoy !

( I )

Saizo the Sixth was born a year and a half after Ryoma’s son, Shiro.

Saizo the Fifth cried when he held his heir for the first time, and decided from the moment of his birth that his son would know all there is to know about their kingdom and about upholding the family name. 

During war council or while Saizo was on duty, Saizo Jr. and Shiro were placed in their playpen together, tensions arising immediately between the two infants. Shiro didn’t like to share his toys and Mini Saizo had a habit of sticking everything in his mouth, so the two didn’t hit it off as well as their fathers had hoped. 

Nonetheless, over time, the prince and the young ninja grew together, from time in the playpen to meeting up after their studies for the day were finished. As it were, complaining about their courses seemed to be a pretty good outlet for forgetting just how much weight and expectation they each had on them. Shiro wondered where Saizo got the lollipop from, to which Saizo gloated that his mother would give them to him as a reward for excelling in his studies for the day. Shiro, admittedly jealous of the treatment, would pinch Saizo in the side jokingly, making the other exclaim a surprised, “Hey!” and Shiro was pinched back with twice the force.

( II )

Shiro started noticing girls before Saizo did. Saizo didn’t quite see the appeal, while Shiro would sometimes stare a little too long at a girl when she came into view.

It was only natural; Saizo was a little younger, after all.

Shiro was eleven when he asked Saizo if he had ever kissed a girl. Saizo looked at him sideways, like he was crazy for just suggesting that kind of thing, and he scrunched up his nose before answering a truthful, “No.” He wanted to ask Shiro if he had ever kissed one, but the look on his face was already communicating a longing ‘no.’

“If you _had_ to kiss a girl, who would it be?”

_None of them?_

Saizo thought for a moment, contemplating the answer Shiro would probably want to hear, just so he’d never ask again. “I dunno, maybe… Mitama?”

Shiro laughed and called Saizo predictable. 

( III )

Not long afterwards, when Saizo had thought that Shiro would’ve dropped the whole ‘kissing girls’ thing, the young prince asks if they could kiss, just to try it, just to see what it felt like.

“Huh? Why with me? Get a girl to do it with you.” 

“It’d be too much work,” Shiro whined, surprisingly sincere in his request. “It’s too much trouble to get a girl to like me just so I can kiss her! Just this once, okay?”

Saizo wondered how Shiro could be this oblivious. He was certain plenty of girls liked him; he wasn’t bad-looking, he had a perfectly boyish personality, and he was a prince to boot. However, he didn’t know the names or faces of any of those girls to prove anything, and kissing Shiro wasn’t a huge bother either, so Saizo reluctantly decides to comply.

He takes his lollipop out, looks a smiling Shiro right in the eye and says, “Alright, but you owe me a cupcake for this.”

“Deal.”

Saizo doesn’t know why, but he’s nervous when Shiro starts leaning in and he swallows hard and tries to mask his anxiety by screwing his eyes shut and pushing his lips so fast against Shiro’s that the prince needs time to register it.

It’s clumsy, Saizo was puckering his lips too much and Shiro not enough, one of them had really dry lips and they stayed like that for way too long for it not to be instantly awkward. When Saizo picked up on this and pulled away, Shiro leans right back in to continue, with a bit more confidence, but Saizo cuts it short almost immediately.

“That counts as two,” he says, “You owe me a second cupcake.”

( IV )

Six months come and go, and Saizo notices things aside from just the falling of the sakura petals and the way he too starts to notice girls more and more. He notices that Shiro is studying harder, more often, and doesn’t have time for him anymore.

He had time for others, just not Saizo.

He was just being distant. He’d come back. 

Saizo the Fifth scolds him for not keeping up with his training and convinces his mother to stop giving him those lollipops all the time so that he could focus better. 

Saizo the Sixth misses the lollipops, misses how Shiro tasted and wonders if Shiro remembers his flavor at all.

( V )

Saizo the Sixth isn’t Saizo the Sixth anymore.

He’s Asugi, ginger-haired and sixteen and a lollipop between his teeth, stick hanging out of his lips. He rolls with a group of con artists and thieves rather than imperial soldiers or royal guards, something that would surely make Saizo the Fourth roll in his grave, but that thought is strangely comforting.

Asugi had spent brief time in a deeprealm during a siege on the castle, a rebellion that lasted nearly a year until it was cut down, and Asugi traded in his life of honoring the family name for fighting for profit and running off with the spoils. Training took a backseat to his exploits nowadays, but he couldn’t feel more free than he did now that he was in control of his own life. It was… refreshing. The feeling of plundering all the loot he could line his pockets with and making it back in time for supper was the kind of rush he was looking for after all those years of Saizo Saizo Saizo, family name this, noble lineage that. The candy was a pretty agreeable bonus as well.

After returning to Hoshido, it was like culture shock all over again. He briefly forgot he was even supposed to be a Hoshidan, but seeing everyone again wasn’t so bad.

Everyone looked older, another thing for Asugi to be insecure about. So many of them look like they’ve finished puberty, but Asugi was still rather short and his vocals hadn’t gotten comparatively deeper either. 

Mitama’s figure had filled out more, her body pudgier and more shapely. He could hear the cracks in Selkie’s voice whenever she spoke. Even his cousin Midori was more mature after coming out of her deeprealm; she clearly spent her time studying and being productive, something Asugi willfully neglected. He was so proud of her.

Seeing Shiro now was like a punch in the guts. 

He was tall with an angular jaw and strong arms and his bangs had grown out too. (He was almost surprised that his hair wasn’t longer altogether.) He was by far the most adult out of them all in terms of appearance, and Asugi finds himself biting down on his lollipop and drawing a hitched breath when they make eye contact for a split second.

Shiro spares him a wave and a smile and Asugi wants to scoff, but instead looks down and weakly waves back.

( VI )

Asugi really did have his suspicions about this group of thieves he was with. 

It was already ballsy of him to skip out on night patrol to take part in an excursion, but for them to plan a raid on the castle treasury? Asugi kept his wits about him; these guys were small-time criminals only, no one to worry about getting past any trained guards, but still worth keeping an eye on. Telling Saizo or anyone else would result in immediate suspicion, and he couldn’t have that.

Sure enough, on the night the raid took place, only one of them made it past the guards, prompting Asugi to give chase.

_Geez, no wonder this guy made it past, he’s seriously fast, not even I can keep up…_

For once, he was cursing all the lost training time in the deeprealms, but it was no time for regrets now. 

Once the thief made it past the treasury, Asugi was surprised to see Shiro also patrolling at this time of night. They look at each other, Asugi stopping to catch his breath for a split second before Shiro breaks the silence.

“Was that a thief just now?!”

Back in reality, Asugi blinks dumbfoundedly before finally responding. “Yeah, he was after the treasury.”

They agree to keep tracking down the thief, but the dastard gets away. 

They’re both panting by the end of the road, and Shiro curses under his breath. “Got away,” he mumbles.

Asugi kicks at the dirt a bit in frustration, uttering a few obscenities of his own. Shiro is looking at the ninja in disdain, arms gesturing outward as his voice is raised more than usual.

“Wanna not try to shove past me next time?”

“What did you want me to do? Th’ path was too narrow, genius, and you never woulda caught up. All that ham in your skull probably slows you down.”

His words were biting, the edge to them the product of a grudge that Asugi thought he had learned to let go of. 

“So that’s it, huh? It’s all my fault?”

“Yep, pretty much.”

“You little-- You know what, forget it, I’m not in the mood.” Shiro starts to walk off dismissively, but Asugi can’t help but confront him, his sentences laced with a certain kind of bitterness.

“No, if you’ve got something to say to me, then say it. You mad you didn’t get your way, Prince Charming? Well, I’m not your damn retainer and I don’t owe you a fucking thing.”

Shiro seems taken aback by the whole thing, surprised that Asugi had any of this in him. His eyes soften for just a moment before returning to their sharpness. 

“...Look, I wasn’t gonna say anything like that anyways. Just forget it, alright?” He turns to leave, and Asugi mutters a quiet, _Like I care._

Regret hits Asugi like a bag of bricks.

( VII )

Apologies thereafter were awkward and hasty. In fact, Asugi hadn’t planned on apologizing at all until Shiro approached him about it.

Shiro knew him too well. 

He knew he didn’t mean it.

“...Also, it’s Asugi,” he corrects Shiro before he leaves.

“What?”

“You called me Saizo before. My name is Asugi.”

There’s a pause. It feels longer than it probably was, every passing millisecond making a knot grow in Asugi’s stomach. He’s holding his breath and he doesn’t know why.

“...Right. I’ll remember that, Asugi.”

( VIII )

More time. And with time, growth.

Conversations with Shiro became less awkward, more natural, like they used to be. Asugi unintentionally makes Shiro laugh, and the taller boy ruffles his hair affectionately, something he never did before.

Their night patrols turned tame (he had convinced himself that Shiro moved his schedule around to accommodate a night patrol with Asugi), less criminals and more reminiscing. It annoyed Asugi at first - bringing up the past when Asugi was still Saizo and Shiro was going through the first unpleasant stages of puberty - but Shiro seemed to look back on those times fondly, and it brought this smile to his face that made Asugi feel warm when he looked at it.

Shiro was sunshine and Asugi was moonlight.

“So have you kissed a girl yet?” Shiro asks, the two spread out underneath a star-dotted sky. The night was clear, warm with a slightly crisp breeze, and the boys had their hands behind their heads as they spoke.

Asugi scoffs at the question. “You really have to let that go, man, it’s been years.” He can see Shiro shrug from his peripherals.

“I’m curious.”

“Have you kissed a girl?”

Shiro looks at him with a smirk, “I asked first.”

A pause for Asugi to look at Shiro with false disapproval. Asugi sits up, hands on his knees.

“If I tell you, can we finally put this topic to rest?”

Shiro chuckles, “Yes, I promise.”

Asugi takes his lollipop stick - now bare - out of his mouth and twirls the slightly bitten end around in his fingers. “Yeah. Once.”

Shiro sits up too, mirroring Asugi as he listens on with interest.

Asugi continues, “A girl from my deeprealm. ‘Bout my age. When I found out she was the daughter of the guy I worked under, I had to lay low so he wouldn’t skin me alive,” he gives a weak little laugh. Green eyes meet brown, and Shiro is resting his chin in his hand like he’s totally engulfed in Asugi’s story. “I kinda feel bad for leaving her, but that’s just the way it is. Might’ve been for the better since I’m not hiding from her old man anymore,”

They look at each other for a moment, and Asugi finally breaks the silence when he feels like Shiro might not be paying attention anymore. 

“What about you, then?”

Shiro purses his lips and shakes his head. “I haven’t. Not yet. Looks like you beat me!”

Asugi didn’t know this was a competition in the first place, but he couldn’t say he was surprised by this since it’s Shiro. Even so, a look of disbelief crosses Asugi’s face, and he blinks twice before saying, “You don’t have to lie to me, y’know.”

“I’m serious!” Shiro is red in the face, seemingly embarrassed by exposing this secret to him. “I really haven’t!”

Asugi doesn’t see how this is possible. He’s always around girls, always talking and flirting with them. He’s cool, handsome, wealthy… The whole package. He knows Shiro is interested in it too, so what could possibly be stopping him?

“I just… I dunno, I feel like stuff like that is special and I should only be doing it with someone I want to spend my life with.”

_It’s kissing, Shiro, not sex._

Asugi remembers something. He remembers how they were kids and Shiro propositioned him to kiss, and Asugi did. He remembered how clumsy it was, how Shiro felt, how they never spoke of it again afterwards.

Asugi can feel the heat rising to his face, but nonetheless, he feels he has to bring it up. “Yeah? So that time we were kids, that counts?”

The brunette isn’t even taken aback; like he _did_ remember and was hoping Asugi didn’t. 

“No! I hadn’t even made up the philosophy yet, and besides, that was just… practice!”

Asugi shoves him playfully. “Sorry, too late! You have to spend your whole life with me now!” 

Shiro pinches him in the side. “Eh, that actually wouldn’t be so bad.”

Asugi pinches him back.

( IX )

At seventeen, Shiro is allowed on the battlefield alongside his father. 

Asugi is not, although he tries to reason with his father that he’s already been on plenty of battlefields before when he was younger. Saizo doesn’t allow it, and even though deep inside of him Asugi knows it’s out of love, he’s still bitter that he can’t fight beside his future comrades yet. He wants to protect them, wants to protect Shiro.

_“Should I start reciting the retainer’s oath now?”_

“Very funny.”

Asugi doesn’t know if he has any real reason to want to protect Shiro; he doesn’t have the drive or motive that his father has in favor of Ryoma. Asugi has no obligations, only his feelings. He knows that letting love be his motivation is weak, that it won’t get him anywhere. He doesn’t remember if his dad or his gang taught him that.

Asugi worries, a lot, but trains hard for the day that he’ll be beside his friends in battle.

Shiro and a handful of others (Caeldori, Shigure, and Sophie are the ones he remembered going) travelled for about a year, leaving the rest of them behind at the capital.

Shiro said goodbye to everyone who wasn’t going, and all Asugi could say to him when he left was, “Just don’t die, alright?”

Shiro promised him.

Their mission was to assist Nohr, or so he heard. The relations there were good, but Nohr was still a powerhouse, which made Asugi even more anxious.

At seventeen, Shiro leaves Asugi alone yet again.

( X )

At seventeen, Asugi is there to see Shiro arrive back at the capital. 

He’s clearly older but still all the same, and the same is true for the rest of the kids that set off to Nohr. There’s an air of seriousness about them, even though they smile at the friends, family, and civilians that all missed them. 

While Asugi is the last to greet him, that doesn’t stop Shiro from putting an arm around his shoulders and drawing him closer. 

“Long time no see, I missed you.”

Asugi puts an arm around Shiro’s middle, his warmth feeling like home. He leans into his shoulder, trying to keep himself from crying because he was so, so worried, he didn’t know what he’d do if Shiro died out there, didn’t know how he could live with himself if he didn’t tell him--

“Me too.”

* * *

They take a bath together and then do some catching up back at the castle, Shiro practically dragging him back with him (not that Asugi was really complaining).

“You’ll be disappointed in me,” Shiro says on the long walk down the palace’s corridors (why did Shiro’s room have to be so far away?), and Asugi can’t help but roll his eyes sarcastically.

“Try me.”

Shiro takes a breath and breaks his stride, making Asugi stop in his tracks too. 

“Alright, but don’t laugh, alright?”

“Scout’s honor.”

Shiro rubs the back of his neck nervously, bites his lip. He shifts from foot to foot as he smiles at the ground. “Well, I kissed a girl--”

“This again?” His tone is clearly joking as he gives Shiro a little push. Shiro continues as he walks backwards, trying to justify himself.

“Listen, okay, it’s just--”

“What happened to waiting for the right person, huh?” Another shove, this time a little harder, and Shiro stumbles just slightly. 

“To be fair, _she_ kissed _me_ \--”

“You didn’t just tell her ‘no’?”

“It’s not like she wasn’t cute or that I wasn’t into her,”

“‘Spend your whole life with her’ into her, or just hormonally into her?”

“Hey! No loaded questions!”

“I’m curious,” He parrots in a tone similar to Shiro’s, making Shiro laugh so loud it almost echoed off the walls.

(The shoves continue each time Asugi replies, equal in roughness, but Shiro doesn’t seem to mind all that much.)

Shiro pauses to unlock the door to his quarters, “It was just a one time thing, but… It’s an experience to add to the books, right?” Once the door swings open, another extra hard shove by Asugi. 

“So she was Nohrian, huh?” 

“Yeah, what of it?” Shiro keeps walking backwards, and the darkness of his room (curtains drawn, he hasn’t been in it for months now) not bothering them in the least when shadow casts over Shiro, then it swallows Asugi, but the lighthearted ‘argument’ continues.

“What would your father say?” Asugi makes to push him, but Shiro grabs his hands before he could make contact, yanks him forward until they’re chest to chest, and the backs of Shiro’s knees hit his bed, causing them both to fall, Asugi collapsing on top of the prince with both of them laughing like they were kids again.

But… They weren’t kids anymore, and nothing makes that more apparent than the way they look at each other when they were done being childish and brought back into reality, the same reality where Asugi was laying atop Shiro and their fingers were still intertwined. 

Asugi could feel his hands becoming clammier by the second, but he stayed anyways, not knowing exactly what to say. 

“I… uh, sorry,” is all he can think to say before making to get up, but a hand is on the small of Asugi’s back, and the ninja looks back down at Shiro inquisitively. 

His opposite hand comes up to cradle half of Asugi’s face, and he brushes hair behind his ear. Asugi can hear his heart in his chest, throat, and the back of his head, blood rushing to his face and he goes limp as they lean closer together. Asugi’s eyes flutter shut the very moment it clicks with him what Shiro’s intent was.

A noise escapes him when their lips make contact, but it’s not a noise of restraint. Shiro’s thumb soothingly rubs circles into his back, fingers hold him firmly as Shiro deftly flips them over, mouths still connected in a kiss that was not chaste but not exceptionally deep, just a _possibility_ of what could be.

They pull back to study each other, Asugi breathless and dumbfounded. 

“...What was that.” He asks, finally coming to his senses. Shiro pulls back, just a fraction, and Asugi feels his heat seeping away from him as he does. 

“...I realized something after I kissed that girl in Nohr,” he says, and Asugi listens. “It’s that I was only kissing her because I missed being close to you,”

“Shiro--”

“Let me finish,” Asugi stills at the shaky command, and he wonders how it all came to this. “I know I’m stupid and I don’t think things through, alright? I know I made you upset with me when we didn’t talk for all those years,” Asugi briefly feels every muscle in his body tighten up at that, but knew he had to keep his mouth shut for now. “I didn’t… I…” Beside him, Shiro’s fist clenches and unclenches. “I didn’t want to leave you like that, but I also didn’t know what to do about my feelings for you,”

Asugi’s eyes go wide, and he’s almost certain he was just dreaming up this whole scenario and that he’d wake up any second now. Shiro goes on, his explanation sounding more like rambling at this point. “I was scared I’d never have an heir to the throne if I kept liking a guy, so I just wanted to ignore it, y’know? Maybe if I stepped back I wouldn’t like you anymore, but I thought about you all the time. Even though I tried to like a girl beyond just appearances, I couldn’t, you’re the only one that I--”

“ _Shiro_.”

Asugi reaches up, a smirk on his face, runs his hand through Shiro’s hair. “Relax. I understand. When you were away, I was worried senseless that you were gonna leave me again. Permanently. So… I’m glad you’re here now, and…” 

Gods, why was it so hard to say?

“And I love you too.”

Shiro lets out a bated breath, and Asugi is happy to see his smile return to his face, because there was nothing he loved looking at more. 

“Come here,” Asugi’s voice is soft, trying not to sound too impatient, but he’d been waiting forever to hear him say that and what felt like even longer to kiss him again. 

This time, they fit together like lock and key, meshing into each other like they were meant to be like this from the beginning, like Shiro completed him. Fingers sift through wild brunette hair, knees part to accommodate the other between them, and they drink each other in like it’s their due.

Shiro is shy when he gently holds Asugi’s jaw and gives him tongue, predictably surprising Asugi and making him flinch a bit at the sensation. He lets Shiro take the lead, tries his best to keep up and make it good for the both of them, exploring each other’s mouths until they had to part for air. 

Asugi looks up at the prince, his words a slow drawl like he’s forgotten how to speak. “...Was that something you learned in Nohr?” He asks, half-lidded green eyes looking right through him. 

Shiro’s laugh comes out breathy and irregular. “You really have a gift for ruining the mood, don’t you?”

“The what?”

Shiro leans in, voice against his ear and nose against the crook of his neck. “I’m saying I want to touch you.”

“O-Oh,” Asugi stutters out, moving his neck to the side when he feels Shiro pressing gentle kisses against the side of his neck.

“Can I?”

Asugi’s voice is gone, catching in his throat a bit, but he manages a quiet, timid, “Y-...Yeah, do what you want,” 

Shiro hums his response, undoing the obi around Asugi’s waist. Discarding it, he starts pushing Asugi’s shirt off of his shoulders, mouth latching on to every inch of exposed skin as he went. Asugi sighs, squirming at the unfamiliar feeling of wet suction against his skin, and Shiro ceases his ministrations for a moment.

“Should I stop?”

“No, just-- don’t leave any marks, I don’t want… anyone to see…”

“Right, sorry,” he apologizes, handles Asugi with a little more care, pausing every so often to gauge his lover’s reactions and make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable. Asugi makes a noise almost like a whimper when Shiro’s hips press especially close to his, and he can feel that Asugi is already half-hard underneath. Asugi blushes, covers his face partly with his forearm.

Shiro gives a chuckle at his reactio and rubs Asugi through his clothes with the heel of his hand. Asugi gasps, can’t help but give a weak roll of his hips. “That was quick, wasn’t it? You’re so cute,”

“Shut up, I’ve never done this before, okay? And stop pretending like you’re not in the same boat,” He glances between them, and it’s Shiro’s turn to be embarrassed. Asugi wasn’t wrong.

“Don’t point it out if you’re not ready to be the one to take care of it,” He rocks his hips against Asugi to prove his point, expecting him to melt right then and there, but Asugi hooks a leg around Shiro’s waist and grinds back, yanking Shiro down by his headband into another kiss. It’s sloppier, more desperate, Shiro squeezing Asugi’s thighs and pushing them back a little to get at a better angle while Asugi’s nails dig into his shoulder, coaxing the prince to shed off his layers. 

Shiro pulls his shirt over his head, removes his headband to prevent any further yanking, and if Asugi wasn’t fully hard already, he certainly was now. 

They stare at each other for a while, let it set in for a bit. Asugi glances down, yet again, and Shiro swallows thickly. “Should we, uh…?” His fingers hook into Asugi’s pants, looking at his face for permission.

“Yeah,” And they remove each other’s breeches in a swift movement, once again taking a little while just to soak in how the other looks.

Asugi feels weird just staring at Shiro’s dick like this, so his gaze flickers to Shiro’s before tentatively taking him in his hand, giving him a light, experimental stroke. Shiro just barely makes a noise that catches in his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously. Touching Shiro like this… It felt so foreign, the weight of his cock in his hand, his flesh already burning up and he’s flushed at the tip. Asugi’s fingerpad brushes by the slit of it, and Shiro does make a noise that time, low and guttural. 

Shiro’s fingers curl around Asugi’s own neglected member, a little more confident in his strokes, slowly covering tip to base and squeezing at the head. The ginger’s strokes falter, trying not to go over the edge too soon, and he moans aloud. 

They start up a rhythm together, trying desperately to match each other’s speed. Every sound Asugi made, Shiro mirrored, and he tried to memorize what felt best for him according to his noises.

“Shiro,” Asugi’s voice is strained, and his pace picks up that much more, and he’s so obviously close, his breath coming out short and his hips starting to buck. 

Shiro shakes his head, detaching their hands from their erections while he got into position, pressing their shafts flush against each other. Shiro takes them both in his hand and strokes, earning a sobbing moan from Asugi. Shiro tries to thrust in time with his strokes, feeling the heat start to settle in his groin as well. Asugi is inching steadily closer himself, groaning with nearly every movement made. He presses a series of brief kisses against Asugi’s lips, their sounds of pleasure becoming indistinguishable from each other’s. 

“Asugi,” he breathes his lover’s name, nearly at his climax, and Asugi’s eyes crack open to look at him. “Close…!” Is all he can muster, and Asugi smirks through bruised lips, replaces Shiro’s hand with his own as he’s the one doing the stroking.

“Fuck,” Shiro groans, and only a few more thrusts later, he’s coming over Asugi’s hand and stomach. Feeling Shiro release must have been the finishing blow for the ginger too, who comes not a couple seconds later. 

They catch their breath together, both of them spent and flushed, Shiro hunched over and nuzzling into Asugi’s bare shoulder.

“Shirt,” Shiro pants out, and Asugi carelessly reaches over and retrieves it. Immediately after handing it to Shiro, the royal uses it to clean up the mess made on Asugi’s abdomen. Asugi laughs breathlessly as Shiro tosses it back on the floor, collapsing next to his ginger-haired boyfriend and taking him into his arms.

“I love you,” Shiro noses into Asugi’s slightly disheveled hair, still matted with sweat. “so much.”

“Love you too, Prince Charming,” his arms wrap around Shiro’s middle.

Asugi is already dozing off when he mutters, “And I, Saizo the Sixth, hereby swear in the name of the Royal Family, that I will always protect and serv--”

Shiro pinches Asugi in the side, groggily replying with a, “Smartass.”

And Asugi pinches him back.


End file.
